


A Short Time

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Song fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Time

**Author's Note:**

> From Weddings, Parties, Anythings's A Short Time, by Mick Thomas.

David McNamara had been in love. The love a ten year bears for the girl who sits beside him in class, for just one term, is not be underestimated.

Her mother had taken a photo of them at the end of the school term. He'd asked her where she was going to school in Autumn. She had laughed. And blushing, he had kissed her cheek.

Over ten years later he received a letter and the photo.

'David, Lily and her husband were killed this last November.'

He could see the sunlight glinting gold off her hair, for a short time.


End file.
